My Valentine
by swiingingstar123
Summary: For my Valentine" Contest Entry. Valentine's day. Renesmee is very excited to be spending her valentine's day with Jacob. Just the two of them. Jacob has planned something very special for her. His valentine. one-shot.


**GO HERE TO VOTE**

**.net/u/457649/manyafandom  
**

**"For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: My Valentine **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing:Jacob/Renesmee**

**Vampire or Human:Vampire/Werewolf**

**For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or isabel0329's profiles.**

I had been sitting in the same spot of over two hours. I don't know how much more I could take, till I just pushed Alice out of the way and stormed out. This was suppose to se to be Valentine's day not "lets torture Renesme day". I finally understood why as a human my mother hated "sleep-overs" with alice.

"Nessie if you move again I will tie your hands behind your back." The evil little pixie said holding an eye lash curler in her hand.

"Alice can't we be done already? what ever happened to natural beauty?" I sighed and I closed my eyes. I swear I hear her scuff. As if the idea was really that mortifying.

"You are going to look so pretty Jacob won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Now it was my turn to scuff. Jake had very good self control around me. Never going further that a light peck on the lips. It was so infuriating. I was grown up now. A woman. I was planning on changing that tonight. I wasn't going to settle for some lame peck on the lips. I wanted, no, need more. I was sure counting on what Alice said about him not keeping his hands off of me.

Alice finished curling my eyelashes and added a little more lip gloss before she stood back and actually said "perfect". She had straightened hair my bronze hair so it now hit the top of my butt. She had pulled two pieces of my hair back so it resemble me wearing a crown. My eye lashes were coated with black mascara, so they looked even thicker. My eyes were painted with soft pinks, neutrals, and a little bit of sparkle to bring out my chocolate brown eyes. She had slipped me into a pink chiffon dress. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and landed mid thigh. It nicely accented my slight curves. The shoes she chose to go with it were dangerous. If I wasn't half vampire, there would have been no way for me to walk in the five inch heels.

"Nessie, Jacob is here." my mom's soft bell like voice called up to me.

At the sound of his name I was immediately nervous. My heart quickened its pace and felt like it was trying to break through my ribs.

"Breathe Nessie. Its your Jake waiting for you." I whispered to myself. This would be my mantra for the night. I took one more depth breath before I turned and left Alice's overly pink bathroom.

I carefully made my way to the top of the staircase. Everyone was assembled at the bottom. Each of them dressed for their own valentine's day plans. I almost didn't recognize him standing there. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white shirt, that accented his perfectly tanned skin. I had never seen him in a tux before, heck I rarely saw him in a shirt. I glanced him over. My breath hitching as I took in his presence. His face was beautiful and bewitching. A huge smile spread across his face, my favorite smile, my smile. I suddenly felt silly for being nervous a minute ago. He was my Jacob. My love. My life.

As if I had no control over my feet, they glided down the stairs to stand right in front of Jake. No else in the room or even the world exisited as I looked into his eyes, and he into mine.

"Nessie, you look, you look amazing." His eyes grew wide as they ran over my outfit. I blushed and looked down.

"You don't look so bad your self." I smiled and looked back up into his eyes. I am not sure how long we stood there gazing and smiling at each other, unaware of anyone else. But Uncle Emmett couldn't let that go on for to long. He cleared his throat, snapping me from Jacob's amazing gaze. I thought I heard him mumble something about 'just like Edward and bella' but I couldn't be sure.

"Weren't you planning on taking her somewhere, or would you rather stay here and stare at her." Emmett laughed.

"Oh No. They are going out. They are doing what Jacob planned. After all the time I spent to get her ready for this Jacob," Alice growled. But Jasper cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Alice ssh. Calm down. They are leaving soon." He wrapped her into his arms.

"We probably should get going so we are back on time." Jacob agreed.

"Very wise Jacob, very wise. Even one minute and you know what happens." My father had a smug smile on his face.

"Ah, dad. Why do you have to ruin this with a curfew." I pouted as Jake wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out the door.

"Not even your over protective father could ruin this night." He said kissing the top of my head. We walked over to his car enjoying being wrapped under his arm.

The sky darkened as Jake pulled off the highway. Most of the car ride had been filled with a comfortable silence as I stared out the window, watching the sky turn from pink to black. I was a little nervous, as I saw the main highway disappear behind us.

"Jake, where are we going?" confusion clouding my voice. " As much as I prefer hunting to eating human food. I would rather not hunt dressed like this." I ran my hands over my dress. "I was sort of hoping we were going to eat human food, you know go to a nice restaurant. Like a normal couple." I must of sounded more disappointed than I wanted to because Jake took my hand in his.

"Nessie, I am not taking you hunting, I promise. But where we are going is a surprise. You are just going to have to trust me. OK?" He smiled my favorite smile. As long as I was with him, the destination was no longer important.

"I trust you Jake. I always have, always will." He pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. I smiled at him.

I settled back into my seat enjoying the ride, and my alone time with Jacob. It wasn't much longer before Jake pulled the car onto the side of the road.

"Ok. So we need to walk from here." My eyes literally bugged out of my head. Was he serious? Running normally wasn't a problem. But I was wearing five inch heels, a short dress, and it had taken hours to get this way. I didn't want to go running through the woods, my hair would get all messed up.

"Are you joking?" I stuttered. It was all I could manage to get out or think to say. But Jake was already out of the car. Walking over to my door.

"Don't worry Nessie," He chuckled as he ran a finger over my furrowed brows. "I am carrying you." He laughed as he scooped me up bridal style.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He began running into the woods. A steady even pace. "Not that you don't always look like the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth."

I smiled. I leaned in a planted a kiss on his neck.

"Thank you." I whispered against his skin. I made a trail of kisses along his jaw line before I nestled my head into the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes listening to the steady beat of his heart and the rhythm of his feet hitting the ground. I could stay forever in his arms, so close to him. Nothing was better than this. This was my own personal heaven.

After a few minutes Jake's pace slowed to a walk.

"We're here, sweetheart." He whispered into my ear. My eyes fluttered open to the view of a clearing. On the far side there was a light of some kind. I couldn't quite make it out.

"Jake what is this?" I gasped in excitement. He set my on the ground. Even in five inch heels I still only came up to his shoulder. He laced his fingers with mine and started to make his way over to the light. When we started to approach I could see the light was coming from three flickering candles placed on a blanket. The dim light of the candles outlined the shapes of a basket, flowers, a heart shaped box of chocolates. I didn't actually eat chocolate a lot, but it was the fact that he thought to get me some that mattered. The whole idea was beautiful. The expansive starry sky, the candlelit dinner under them, the flowers, the chocolate, and most important, the amazing boy I was here with, Jacob. I pulled my eyes away from the blanket set-up and looked at Jacob. He looked back down at me, love clouded his eyes.

"I thought a restaurant would be to crowded, this way," The turned me so I face him. He placed his hands on my hips. A tingling sensation ran through me. "this way, it just you and me." He whispered into my ear. I look in his eyes I couldn't quite identify.

"Its perfect Jake. I love it." I turned my face so our lips touched. Normally Jake was very controlled only giving my quick pecks, nothing to intimate. He didn't pull away this time. Our lips moved together. Greedy to get enough of each other. I entwined my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth accepting it in. OUr tongues danced together in perfect unison. A perfectly choreographed danced, that required no rehearsal. It was already in us. We fit together like to matching puzzle pieces. Way, way, way to soon Jake pulled away from me.

"How about we eat? I got you favorite,"His voice was breathy as he spoke. I didn't want to eat. But, I nodded my head Ok. I was going to get what I wanted. He glided me down so I was sitting next to him on the blanket.

"How did you do all of this?" I asked glancing around at our nighttime picnic.

"Seth helped me." He replied nonchalantly. He was pulled two plates out of the basket along with two forks.

"What else do you have in there? Your like Mary Poppins with her magic bag." I asked laughing. He turned to face me holding what looked like a take out box.

"So do you want some stake?" No what I wanted was him. But Jake went through this whole thing. Why not humor him. I was going to have to be patient.

"Sure." I said as he placed a steak onto a plate and handed it over to me. "Thank you." I gave him a peck on his lips.

We ate in silence. It was comfortable. Jake and I didn't need to talk. We enjoyed just being around one another. The steak was good. I would have preferred if it had less garlic, and was a little rarer. But for human food it was passable. Jake ate two whole stakes and finished what I left on my plate. After he had put the plates back into the basket. I crawled onto his lap. My back against his chest looking up at the inceridible night sky. He wrapped his arms around me.

"So what did you have in mind for desert?" I asked jokingly. I didn't actually want to eat anymore.

"I did have something in mind." He said a little embarrassed.

"Oh?" I turned and kissed his cheek. He turned to meet my lips. This kiss was like before. Our lips started their dance again. Passionate and hungry. I twisted so I could straddle his lap. He placed his hands on my hips to anchor me in the position. I wound my arms around his warm neck pulling him closer to me. I wasn't going to let him go so easily this time.

Jake's hands that had just been sitting on my hips started rub my back and sides. Nice even strokes up and down my back, my sides, and down my bare legs straddling him. The feel of his warm hands across my bare flesh sent shivers of pleasure up my spine. I had never experience the feeling I was feeling now. But it could only be categorized as arousal.

I pulled away from Jake. I needed to breath. I panted as I tried to catch my breath again before our lips met. The candlelight flicker across his ridiculously gorgeous face. In his eyes I saw the same look as before. I knew exactly what it was. Lust. I repressed a squeal of excitement, as I leaned back into his lips. This was what I wanted. I was just afraid would Jake going to gain control of himself, before he let this go as far as I wanted it to.

I trailed kisses along his cheek, his jaw line, and neck till I got to the top of his shirt. I was kind of nervous. I didn't want Jake to get mad. Especially since this was Valentine's day and we were in the most romantic place possible, his anger would ruin everything. But I wanted this.

I kissed his neck for a while. Creating a hickey, I am sure. I kissed and sucked at the skin at his neck. When I heard him groan a little. I felt a spark run through me. That was all the encouragement I needed.

I brought my hands to the top of his shirt. Slowly unbuttoning every button. I was half expecting his hands to reach up and stop me. They never did. As I undid each button I placed a kiss on the newly exposed skin of his chest. He was warm under my lips. He tasted amazing. He shrugged out of his jacket and out of the shirt I had just unbuttoned. His body was perfect as the candlelight flickered off of every sculpted muscle in his chest. I ran my hands up and down his chest, just wanting to feel him. I felt a shiver run through him.

His large hand snaked its way up my back as I stared at his naked chest. I gasped a little when he reached the zipper and started to pull on it.

"Its only fair," His voice was husky as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. I giggled a little, as he pulled the zipper down my back. His fingers caressed my back as my dress fell forward, revealing me to Jake. I suddenly felt vulnerable and nervous. I had never been naked in front of Jake before. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if I wasn't what he expected? What would I do?

"You are gorgeous Renesme." He said, silencing every fear. My dress pooled at my knees. I blushed. He pulled the dress over my head tossing it to the side next to his shirt and coat. He placed his hands on my hips and glided my backwards. My back hit the soft blanket beneath us, as Jake positioned himself on top of me. I was about to burst as it finally hit me where this was going. I wanted it so bad. A tingling sensation started between my legs. I had a need in me only Jake could fill. I needed him.

I ran my hands over his chest as our lips met furiously. I stopped at the top of his pants, running my fingers along his waistband. He leaned into me. I felt his erection on my thigh causing my insides to scream with pleasure. A little moan escaped from me. I quickly unbuttoned his pants releasing him. His large hands snaked around my body to my back. I felt so delicate and protected in his arms. He unclasped my bra letting my breasts free.

"You don't have any idea what you do to me. How beautiful you are. I love you." His voice was soft. His hand softly grazed my breast. My back involuntarily arched at the sensation. My nipple hardened as he ran his thumb over the sensitive skin. I was literally about to explode as he brought his mouth to my peak. I moaned at the feeling. I felt my the area between my legs become wet. My body's way of declaring its need for Jake.

He ran his hands up and down my body as he sucked at my breast. I clawed at the blanket, it was the only this keeping my from exploding out of my skin.

"Jake- I love you too." my voice was breathy. My breathing was labored. "please." He made a trail of kisses down my stomach, stopping right at the top of my lace underwear. He looped his thumbs over the top and slowly began bringing them down my legs, placing kisses on the inside of my thighs, my calfs, my ankles. Before he crawled back on top of me. He positioning himself. I could feel him at my entrance. My body was so ready for him.

"Nessie, this might hurt a little." His eyes full of worry. Scared to be even hurting me for one minute.

"Its ok Jake, I will be fine. I want this." I cooed as I stroked his cheek. He smiled and placed his hand on my thigh pulling it up around his hip. This gave him perfect access to my core, that was so eagerly waiting for him. He pushed in a little, then with drew. Again he pushed a little harder, going a little deeper, and then withdrew. The next push was the hardest of all, but he fully entered this time. I let out a whimper. It hurt a little, my eyes started dew up at the new pressure. He stopped and looked down at me.

"Nessie are you ok? we can stop? I don't want to hurt you." I clenched my eyes. No I didn't want him to stop. I didn't answer, the pain I had felt a minute ago had started to subside.

"No No Jake, please keep going. I want you to." He looked down to make sure I meant it. I nodded my head and smiled.

He started out slow, moving back and forth. This didn't hurt, this felt good, great actually. I felt it building in my stomach, the pleasure. I moaned to encourage him on. I wanted him to go faster, deeper, harder. He took my cue and started to pick up pace. It felt extraordinary.

"Jake... Oh jake." I wanted him to see how much pleasure he was giving me. I wasn't even sure my power would explain properly how I was feeling. With every rock of his body, the pleasure built.

"Yes Jake..." I was moaning with every thrust of his hips. Every now and then he would moan or grunt in pleasure. My back involuntarily moved away from the blanket in an arch towards his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to myself. This was complete ecstasy! My moans started to turn into light screams of pleasure. He was going deeper and faster, continuing to thrust and build pleasure for me. I started to move my hips in the same rhythm he had created. Meeting his thrusts. It only brought on more pleasure. He thrust again, this time the pleasure that had been building, exploded. OH MY GOD! I had never felt this feeling before. I had NEVER felt this phenomenal!

So this was what an orgasm was like. The feeling of my orgasm made my toes curl, my hands fit in my hair, and my eyes clenched in pleasure.

"Oh--MY-- GOD!" I was shouting. "Jake.... Jake..... Jake!" I threw my arms over his shoulders and pulled him towards me, scrapping my nails into his back. I was shaking it felt so good.

"Oh Nessie!" I knew he had reached his climax too, as he thrust harder into me.

He started to slow his rhythm before finally stopping. I was panting. He slump over on top of me. I ran my hands through his hair and over his back, as our chest rose and fell in unison. I kissed his cheek that was pressed up against mine.

"That was amazing Jake. I love you." I whispered into his ear. He leaned back so I could see his smiling face.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" I laughed at him.

"There aren't even words for the way I felt!" He leaned in and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to his chest.

"I love you too Nessie. You are my everything. My life. I don't belong on this earth unless you are with me. Will you be my valentine?" His voice was soft and warm. Like honey.

"Of Course. I will be your valentine. You are my everything too." I tilted my head so our lips could meet. It was the sweetest kisses. Soft and gentle, but full of love and passion.

"Hold on." He said as he sat up and reached for something. I felt empty without him next to me, without his arms around me.

"Here." He draped a blanket over our bodies. I snuggled closer to his chest.

"So is that the desert you were planning?" I asked him jokingly, looking up at him.

"Actually no. I was going to give your chocolates. But that was better for sure." A smirk spread across his lips. I kissed his chest and looked at the night sky.

I am not sure how long I was lying in his arms staring at the night sky. I just got lost in the endless empyream. The stars shone bright and the moon lit our naked bodies, entwined together under a blanket. I had been wrong before, nothing was better than this. This was heaven.

"We should probably get you home huh?" Jake spoke, breaking my thoughts. I groaned.

"I don't want to. But it might be a good idea, so my dad doesn't kill the love of my life." I smiled and sat up searching for my dress.

We dressed and started heading back to the car. I didn't wear my shoes this time so I could run along side Jake. It wasn't long before we were heading back onto the freeway towards my house. Again the car ride was rode in perfect silence. I gazed at the night sky, still feeling high from our little valentine's day dinner. I couldn't have imagined anything better.

We pulled up to the big white house all too soon. Jake always the gentleman, opened my door and walked me to the door.

"I had a really good time tonight, Jake." I said as we walked up the front steps.

"I am glad. So did I. As long as I am with you I will always have a good time." He said stopping at the door.

"Too bad it has to end so soon." My voice sad. I wasn't ready to let Jake go for the night. I wanted to be back under the open night sky, under our blanket.

"Its ok Nessie, I will see you tomorrow." He lifted my chin, "I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned in so our lips touched.

"Sleep well. My valentine." He said, placing another kiss on my lips and heading towards his car. I watched him climb into his car and pull away. It was the best Valentine's day. Ever.

***

**Once you have read this go and VOTE!!! Voting can be done on manyafandom's profile! Vote! .net/u/457649/manyafandom**


End file.
